Mine Yet Forever Yours
by Magnasium Dynamite
Summary: "It's time for me to become a woman. As Elijah will be my man." -Clare.


Dedication to Lady Azura and Zephyr Hearts for their unbelievably amazing, beyond beautiful stories. It kills me to see you depressed by this story.

* * *

Today was Eli's birthday, I wanted to give him everything he dreamed of. I was going to ask him today, and in my mind I already knew an answer I don't think I could turn down. I skipped up the stairs from the kitchen to see my phone buzzing, so close to be falling off the nightstand. I took the silver phone into the palm of my hand, bright letters flashed the name _Eli_ on it.

I chewed on my bottom lip and slowly slid the phone open and pressed enter.

"Hello?" I asked, a smirk appearing onto my face.

"Have you checked on the children?" He snarled in my ear. My breathing hitched, last night we watched When A Stranger Calls. I jumped into Eli's lap about 20 times, on the 5th we started a very serious make out session.

I was the one who ended up being got down on. A pool surrounded inside my panties once again by just remembering.

"Clare? You there?" I shook my head remembering I was still talking to Eli.

"Yes, and it's my boyfriends birthday today." I teased, his chuckle made shivers go up my spine.

"Oh, I know him. What to know a secret?" I giggled, _where is he taking this? If it's in my pants, he has to wait._

"What?" I finally spitted out.

"I went down on his girlfriend last night." I contained my laughter, but barley could.

"Okay then, Adam is giving you your birthday party tonight right." Eli groaned against the other line.

"I don't want a party!" He wined. I let out a sigh as I heard Ali opening my door and scream for me.

"I have to go Ali's here." I stated, her heels clicked against the stairs. He sighed, and I think nodded.

"Fine, but I want my present! Better be good! Bye, Clare-Bear." He breathed.

"You will treasure it forever. Bye, Elijah." My phone was closed by manicured fingers.

"Hi Ali." I yawned, her stares burned the back of my head. I turned back to see Ali holding the bag of lingerie and stilettos from Victoria's Secret, I bought yesterday. A blush invaded my face, my stomach turned and clenched.

"I-I-I uh... shit." I murmured, biting my finger nails. Ali's eyes popped open and out, she rustled me into a hug.

"Clare! You're growing up so much!" Her face was flushed by rambling on and on. After her lecture was over, I just stopped and stared. My stomach was in knots, I opened and closed my mouth.

"Ali... This is really happening is it?" I asked, her eyes full of confusion. She nodded, a giant smile appeared onto my face.

"I'm going to loose my virginity, tonight. To the man I love." I say, my smile growing wider.

* * *

"Bye, Adam!" I yelled as he walked to his car at the other side of the block. Eli slammed the door and spun me around. A smirk was plastered on his face.

I chewed on my bottom lip soon I stared into his green orbs with wonder and lust. He leaned down, our lips centimeters away from each others.

"Kiss me." It came out barley as a whisper, my eyes drooped shut as his lips crashed onto mine. We moved in sync for only moments till his tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue darted inside my mouth.

A moan escaped from my throat making Eli smirk against my lips. His hands went from the wall to my hips. My halter top dress came up a little so my thighs were being exposed. I reached my hands up, settling them onto his chest and lightly pushing them back. His eyebrow shot up, I giggled at his confusion.

"Lets' go to your room, but I need to use your bathroom first." He nodded with a scowl knowing he was about to wait for something, soon gaining control of his feet and led us upstairs. He settled onto his bed and sat Indian style. The sheets crumbled from the intrugien of his body. I smiled at his eyes as they stared right through me. I snatched the bag, gave him a chaste kiss, then ran into his bathroom. I threw the lingerie out of the bag and onto the bathroom floor. The high heels clinked onto the floor, making the sound echo.

"You okay in there?" Eli spoke, just outside of the door. I sucked in a breathe, then let it out.

"Peachy! Be right out." I managed to choke out, I didn't hear footsteps go back. "Sit on the bed!" He chuckled and lazily walked back. I pulled the lingerie to my body, _ How the hell am I going to put this on? _

After about 15 minutes of cussing, Eli checking on me, and me taking it on and off I finally did it right.

"Got it!" I screamed, Eli laughed a little. "Ready?" I asked, hand on the door knob.

"Yep." He answered back, all causal. I flung the door open to see Eli flushed and mouth open wide. I bit my bottom lip and spun around.

"Holy shit Clare, you are fucking hot... I mean beautiful and gorgeous!" Eli complemented. I strutted over to him, closer I got the farther he sunk into his bed just by one finger.

"This is a new game Eli." Eli swallowed the lump in his throat. I closed the gap between us, letting my cleavage fall in front of his face. "You can't touch me, till I say so." His eyes grew wide at my sudden boldness. He looked like he was going to melt by my touch. My lips grazed his lips his groans were music to my ears.

My lips danced around his skin till they found his collarbone. I smiled against it, then opened my mouth to sink my teeth into them.

"Clare!" He gasped, his member poked into my thigh. The pooling began again, soaking threw the thin material of my panties. I moaned from his outburst, my eyes grew wide when I realized what came out of my mouth.

His fingers ran along my back, shivers of pleasure went throughout my spine. He move towards the clasp of the bra, his eyes watched it unhook and fall off my body. The cool air hardened my nipples up to the point they were like buds. He stared at me, growing weary of the game.

"Touch me Eli... please!" He acted quick before I changed my mind by taking a nipple into his mouth. My head tossed back, whimpers and moans threatened to expose from my throat.

"Eli!" I almost screamed as he twisted the other nipple with his index finger and thumb. He smirked against my chest. His head popped up, I stared into his glazed, lust filled eyes. His fingers went from my breasts to my naval. He gave it a kiss, then moved slowly to my abdomen. My cheast heaved up and down. His fingers found the entrance, his thumb was brought up to rub lazy circles on my clit.

"Oh god, Eli." I breathed as one finger entered me. Soon another added to the mixture, then his tongue. My back went straight up as I let moans slip out freely.

"P-Pl-Please." I stuttered to careless to see his exspression, he gave me a smile though. Not a smirk, but a smile. I gave him a smile, _it's time Clare Edwards._

I snatched my ring off my finger, my vow will be broken. But it's to who I love. I opened his hand up, the ring fell into his palm. I opened and closed my mouth, tears threatened to spill out.

"I love you, Eli." I said, staring him in the eyes. His eyes opened farther, his emerald green eyes were now a dark, not even emerald green eyes. They were shining by the glaze set into them.

My face fell, _he doesn't love me back..._ I slowly got off him, yet he pulled the rest off my lingerie off. He kissed almost every inch of my body. I soon collapsed onto the mattress, he rested his forehead onto mine.

"I love you, so much." A smile sprung onto my face, I couldn't breathe. We closed the gap between us till I pulled back, Eli shot me a look of question.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I asked, seductively. Eli smiled at me, lifting himself up to take off his Dead Hand t-shirt. As he was working on that I made my way to his belt, his body stilled. I chastely kissed his lips, I didn't wait for his to return it.

"I want this Eli." He nodded. After a minute of getting his calves out of his tight skinny jeans, he was just in black silk boxers. His arousal poking out of them. I rapped my fingers around the hem to rip them off. Literally rip them off. I blushed as I saw his cock, it was huge. My jaw dropped to the floor, I couldn't believe how big it was.

"It's huge." I murmured into the hand I was biting. Eli gave out a chuckle at my little outburst. I grabbed the base, just as I did Eli jerked his hips upwards.

"Shit." He hissed, I moved it slowly up and down.

"Yes" The 's' was spread out from his voice. I smiled at the reaction and moved faster. His back fell against the bed, his head facing the ceiling. I added my mouth to the mix, he leaned up and entangled his fingers into my hair. My head bobbed up and down against his dick over and over again.

"Fuck! Cl-Clare, I'm about... to... to to cum!" I sent my gaze up to see his eyes shut and eyebrows clenching them together. I went back down to have the substance spill into my mouth. It tasted amazing, so I swallowed. Yet I made sure he saw what I did with it.

"Clare..." He whispered. I kissed his lips once more, soon leaning to nip at the shell of his ear.

"I'm ready, Eli. Please take me. I'm on the pill no worries." I whispered, then blew cool air onto the part I nipped at. He picked me up by the waist and settled me underneath him. My legs were spread by his slender hands, I sucked in a breathe as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch, Clare. But, remember I love you so much." I nodded, the tip slid in a little.

"I love you too." He pushed into me, I could hear and feel the rip of my virginity. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped half way in to kiss away the falling tears upon my cheeks.

"Oh my god, Eli." I choked into his shoulder, my nails drove into the skin of his naked back. He swayed away my bangs that lay in front of my eyes. The pain finally went away, but the pleasure increased.

"Eli... move." I said, closing my eyes. He moved all the way in and back out just to thrust back in once again.

"Oh! Yes! Eli!" He smirked against my shoulder, his thrusts going faster when they came.

"Scream for me! Scream my name, Clare!" His thrusts became erotic, pleasure built up faster in my abdomen.

"Elijah!" I screamed, it echoed threw the room. We came to our peaks simultaneously, my back arched up into Eli's body. My breathing hitched, then came down to a panting. He pulled his now limp cock outside of my body, without knowing I whimpered from loss. He slammed down next to me, his cheast heaving up and down. I turned to my side to look at Eli's body, he turned to see me, smiling.

"I love you, Clare." He said with a smile, I kissed his smooth lips. Sweat dripped onto the pillows from our "exercise".

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, Eli." I whispered, soon falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**My not really first, but still Lemon...-ish?**

**Tell me if it sucks ass or not. O,...,O Damn.**

**? Reviews ? :D  
**


End file.
